Goddess of Destiny
by ap gato
Summary: Everyone in the Feudal Era knows the legend of the Destiny Gods; creatures who control fate. But no one believed in their existence. When Sesshomaru meets a Goddess he learns more about himself than he ever wished to know. AU.


Gato: Okay, so I was bored...

Irie: How can you be BORED?! Do you realize how much work you have to do?

Gato: Are you my muse or my conscience?

Irie: Whatever. Don't blame me when you get sat on by a giant, green, rhino.

Gato: ...A rhino?

Irie: That's right.

Gato: Anyhow. I just thought this story up and figured I'd write it down. It is an Inuyasha fic...

Irie: No kidding.

Gato: And it will be almost entirely AU as my knowledge of Inuyasha is terribly limited.

Irie: Why do you write all these stories about shows you know so little about? Inuyasha....Teen Titans...

Gato: Stop being critical or I will cut off your candy supply.

Irie: NO!! Not my CANDY!!

Gato: That's what I thought... Now, do the disclaimer.

Irie: She only owns the plot and some of the characters. Everything else belongs to someone else...

......................................................

**_The woman...or, to be correct, the creature I loved, lives no more. She once told me that writing about grief helps one to cope with the pain. This is why I write my story...our story. A story of fate. I begin this tale with her history. She once showed me her past and now I use it to commence..._**

"Fate. Defined as the supposed force, principle, or power that predetermines events or the inevitable events predestined by this force, it produces much talk and speculation among scholars. Do people have a specific fate? Yes, they do. We are their Fates. As Fates we know what will happen to one or more specific people and we are responsible for helping others achieve their destinies. Is that clear?"

Several students nodded in response to the teacher's words. At the back of the class, a young girl leant back in her seat. Her long, dark curls tumbled over the back of her chair. Her green eyes scanned the classroom in boredom. She saw her friend, a tall girl with short red hair, turn and grin. The dark-haired girl smiled back. Her other best friend, a boy named Bram, slid a note onto her desk.

'Jade, let's meet after class.' The girl named Jade sighed and scribbled her reply, 'I can't. I have to watch my destined or something like that.' She tossed the back onto Bram's desk and attempted to focus on the teacher's words.

"As a Fate, it is our destiny to give anything to complete our missions. Some of us will even give up our lives in order to achieve correct results. Those that give their lives for their missions are indeed heroes..."

Jade's red-headed friend raised her hand. Jade smiled; '_Here we go again...Star can never keep her mouth shut.'_

"Yes, what is it, Starling?"

Starling shuddered. She cursed her stupid name, "Why do we have to learn about all of this? I mean, we're only ten. Most of us won't get a mission for another four years and we already know the history of being Fates. We each have a destined who we will eventually meet and influence so that they fulfill their destiny. We know the deal."

Mr. Sparrows narrowed his eyes at Starling. Jade glanced at Bram and grinned. They both anticipated his reaction. "Starling..."

"Can you just call me 'Star'? Everyone else does."

"_Starling,_" he said with emphasis. Star shuddered once more. "I will speak with you after class. And, perhaps an essay on the history Fates will help you to appreciate it a bit more."

Star slid down in her seat and glared at Mr. Sparrows. When she made no reply, he continued with this lesson. Jade shook her head and smiled. Though she did not agree with many ideas revered in the history of Fates, she did not declare it as openly as Star. Star's obvious annoyance of the Fate's way of life caused several member of the community to ostracize her family. Though her father supported her views, he wished Star would cease insulting others for their beliefs. Her mother went on her Final Mission – a mission where a Fate had to give their life – three years ago. Her memory burned in Star's mind and helped to fuel her anger.

"If a Fate were to turn down a Final Mission, they would be considered a coward and shunned from the community..." Mr. Sparrows said. Star snorted loudly and opened her mouth. Luckily, the bell rang and saved her from further punishment. Star remained in her seat while her classmates ran outside.

Jade passed her slowly and smiled, "I have to watch my destined for a while. Meet you in an hour."

"Sure," Star smiled, "at the lake?"

"Of course,"

"Now go on. You're boyfriend is waiting." Star smirked.

Jade glanced at the exit and saw Bram. She groaned, "He is _not_ my boyfriend. You know that."

"Sure I do," Star teased. Mr. Sparrows cleared his throat loudly – Jade's signal to leave. She stuck her tongue out at Star and left the room.

............

"Do you really have to watch your destined? That's so boring."

"I know it is," Jade grimaced, "Don't rub it in."

"Sorry," Bram sighed. "At least you have a destined. I still haven't been assigned to anyone."

"Why would you want to be?" Jade asked, though she understood Bram's anxiety. Most Fate's received their destined assignments on the day of their birth. Bram had yet to receive an assignment. This happened to very few Fates and people regarded these anomalies with cruelty.

"It would make me normal." Bram replied.

"I don't want you to be normal. I want you to keep on being different." Jade insisted.

"Sure..."

"Well, here's my house. I'll see you later, Bram." Jade hugged her friend and pushed aside the cloud-like material of the door. "I'm home!" She walked through several walls, their soft substance reformed after she passed, and arrived in her room. She started to see her mother on her bed.

"I'm glad you're finally back, Jade. And how many times do I have to tell you to use the doors rather than the walls?" Her mother, Ebony, said softly. Jade studied her mother for a moment. Ebony's hair, her namesake, cascaded around her pale, slender face and ended at her waist. Her soft violet eyes drew attention away from her natural pallor. Her beauty had attracted the attention of many men, but she chose Jakob Betts. Ebony had been on several missions, but luckily, she had received no news of a Final Mission. Jakob, currently on a mission for a young, human girl, continually prayed that no member of their family would receive such a dreadful summons.

"But it's so much more fun to use the walls." Jade smiled, "Well, you said I had to come and observe my destined."

"Yes. Let's go and do that, shall we?" Ebony's excessive clam scared Jade.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Jade asked as she followed her mother through a wall and into a small room. Her mother's use of a wall added to that fear. The room held only a small pool of water in the centre of a grass covered floor. Orchids grew in the corners of the room and added to its natural beauty. Everything in the room seemed to shine – the grass, the flowers, and the enchanted pool.

"Nothing is wrong, Jade. Come and view your destined." Ebony beckoned her daughter to the pool. Jade sighed and approached the magical spring. She cleared her mind of all memories and focused on an image of her destined. She delicately touched the water; some small drops gathered on her fingertips. The water swirled softly at her touch. When it settled, it showed a white-haired demon child. His white hair blew softly in the wind. Jade had become so accustomed to his appearance that her obligation to see him seemed trivial.

She had yet to learn everything about his future. Fate's could only learn about their role in their destined's lives at the age of twelve. In two years, she would know everything that would happen to this boy, and how she would affect his life. She knew his immediate future, for example, his mother would soon die. Someone told her that Bram's cousin was assigned to that destiny.

"Watching him is so boring. Why do I have to do it?"

"I know that you do not agree with many of the traditions of the Fate's, Jade, but this must be done."

"Why? He never does anything other than argue with this brother."

"Jade," Ebony stood and walked away from her daughter, "you destined is currently twelve years of age. In seven years you will be seventeen and he will be nineteen."

"Yes..." Jade stared at her mother. In the pool, the boy joined his brother in a game.

"That is when you will first meet him. In seven years. Oh my, only seven years..."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Jade, the time has come for you to learn about your role in his life."

"What?" Jade started, "But, I'm not twelve yet!"

"I have just been informed that this mission will be your...your Final Mission."

"What?" Jade's concentration broke and the boy disappeared from the pool.

"Yes," Ebony attempted to smile, "But it is a great honour and a huge responsibility. The fate of this boy will decide the fate of the entire world."

"But...but why me?" Jade spluttered, "I don't even believe in all this stuff, and now I'm the one that has to save the world?! This is so...stupid! I refuse to do it as my Final Mission. I refuse to have a Final Mission! I refuse..."

"Jade!" Ebony reprimanded sharply, "You cannot refuse this. It is your destiny."

"Right. That makes sense," Jade spat sarcastically, "As Fates we control the destiny of everyone on Earth, but in a weird way, they control ours too. I don't want to die for this demon, but I have to. It isn't fair!"

"I know that, Jade!" Ebony cried. Jade bit her lip and looked at her mother. "Do you think that I want to lose you when you are only seventeen?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just hate that we have control over everyone's fate. Everyone's except our own."

Ebony hugged her daughter, "I know, Jade. It is terribly unfair. Now, come back to the pool. It is time for you to learn everything about this boy."

............

Jade finally arrived at the lake along with the sunset. The red rays tinted the water and cast a warm glow on the trees. Star leant against a tree, her red hair accented by the fading light. Bram sat by the water's edge, his reflection pensive.

"Sorry I'm late." Jade announced. Both her friends jumped.

"What took you so long?" Star demanded, "We've been waiting for an hour!"

"Why do you look so pale?" Bram questioned softly.

"And...have you been crying?" Star's tone calmed when she saw her friend's eyes.

"Guys, I got some bad news..."

"Is it your dad?" Star asked quietly.

"What? Oh, no, he's fine. I...I just got my assignment for my Final Mission."

"What?!" They both shouted. Star clenched her hands into fists. Bram merely stared.

"They can't do that!" Star shouted, "You're only ten!"

"It's not until I'm seventeen. I have to..."

"I don't care when it's supposed to take place! This isn't fair!" Tears formed in Star's eyes.

"You...you can't." Bram murmured.

"Apparently it's some huge honour and responsibility," Jade muttered, "That's why I got to learn about it so early."

"Nothing is worth dying over," Star said venomously, "No earthling's life can be that important."

"Maybe I won't die," Jade whispered, "You know that I've always thought that fate can be wrong."

"Maybe it will be wrong in this case," Bram said hopefully.

Star put her arm around her best friend, "It will be wrong in this case. You won't die and we will all be friends forever. I promise." Her words reassured Jade.

............

**_Unfortunately, Star was unable to uphold any part of her promise. The years passed, and on the day of her twelfth birthday, Star received a message through her enchanted pool. She was informed that she had to perform a minor mission with her destined. She merely had to make a brief appearance, and allow her destined to save her from a fire. It was a standard mission, or so I was told._**

**_Star did as she was instructed, and left for Earth a week after her birthday. Her destined did not arrive in time, and she perished in the fire. Before this, such occurrences were unheard-of. Fates were supposed to be immortal until they carried out their Final Mission._**

_**Star's death devastated the entire community, especially Jade and Star's father. Jade confined herself to her room for weeks.**_

............

"It...isn't...right..." Jade coughed through her sobs. Bram, the only visitor she allowed, attempted to calm her.

"It was a glitch...a mistake." He muttered.

"Fates aren't supposed to make mistakes!" Jade shouted. "We're supposed to know exactly what happens to us and our destineds. That's why we're called Fates!"

"Jade..."

"She promised we would be friends forever. I hate this. I hate all of it. The whole idea of one species knowing and controlling everyone's destiny is insane!"

"Jade, please calm down."

"If they can be wrong once, then they can be wrong again! She was supposed to be immortal until her Final Mission. How can we ever trust that stupid pool again?"

"Jade, please listen to me..."

"What?"

"I know you miss her. We all do. But, you can't go saying stuff like this. I will only get you into trouble."

"Why?" Jade demanded, "Why should I worry? Star was always saying stuff like this. And, she was right to think that our way of life is wrong. I'm going to carry on everything that she believed."

............

**_And so, Jade did. She had to take martial arts and weapons classes in order to prepare for her Final Mission, but she worked more diligently than anyone. She now spent her time in the classroom tormenting the teachers in Star's memory. When not in school, she trained and reviewed her Final Mission. Her parents worried about her dedication to this mission. _**

_**Her constant talk of the way fate could be wrong annoyed those in power, and soon, her family was shunned by many. Star's father, one of the few who still spoke to them, seemed a different person after Star's death. He openly supported Jade's protest against fate.**_

_**The years passed, and Jade continued to train. But, many other things occurred as well. She became a very beautiful young woman. Her long, dark hair still cascaded in curls down her back. Her vibrant green eyes showed life and energy. She smiled often, and her grin spread joy to others. Many fell in love with her, but the only one of notice was her best friend, Bram.**_

............

"Hello, Jade,"

Jade started and dropped her weapon. The cold steel of the sword clanged on the floor of the training room. Jade turned and swept some curls off her face, "What are you doing here, Bram? I thought we agreed to meet everyone at the lake later."

"I just wanted to see you," Bram replied quietly.

Jade laughed, unaware of the meaning behind his words. "You see me everyday Bram."

"I know,"

Jade frowned, "Bram, what's wrong?"

"I just..." he began, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'll see you at the lake."

"Okay..." Jade stared after Bram as he left. His behaviour confused her of late. She picked up her sword and resumed her training.

............

Jade arrived at the lake an hour after her encounter with Bram. She saw the aforementioned boy, and several others. "Hey everyone," she greeted happily.

"Hey, Jade," Bram called.

A blonde named Sky smiled, "Have a good training session?"

"Yes. I will definitely be ready when its time for my mission."

"How can you say that so confidently?" Ash, Sky's cousin, demanded. He watched Jade carefully, "Don't you realize that you are going on you Final Mission? You won't be coming back from it."

"Maybe I will come back." Jade retorted.

"Oh come on, Jade!" Ash shouted, "That one thing with Star was a glitch. Just because you don't believe that fate is always right is no reason to march happily to your death."

"She'll have to march to it whether she believes or not, Ash," Bram spat, "so why don't you keep your mouth shut."

"Guys, calm down," Jade said, "it's my mission, so there's no reason for you two to be arguing about it. Besides, I still have over a month before I have to go."

"She's right," Sky agreed. "So, Jade, when do you have to meet with the elders to confirm everything about your mission?"

"One month before my birthday. Then, I have to spend that last month fine-tuning every bit of my mission."

"What is your mission, again?" Ash asked. He had managed to quell his short temper.

Jade sighed, "I have to meet the demon I have been watching over and make him fall in love with me before four months have gone by. Then, on September 14th, I have to let him kill me. Apparently, after he kills me, he will realize that he loved me and will become remorseful. That will give him a new perspective on things that he was planning and thus, the world will be saved."

"It's a really big honour that you got picked for this mission." Sky muttered. She believed strongly in the way of fate, as did her cousin.

"Are you insane?!" Bram shouted, "It's not a goddamn honour! It's a freaking curse!"

"Just because you're in love with Jade is no reason to shout at my cousin!" Ash defended, then realized his words and gaped. Bram merely stared, pale and open-mouthed.

"What?" Jade asked softly.

Sky looked between the two and attempted to save the situation, "What Ash meant was Bram loves you as a brother loves you."

"Bram..." Jade began, but Bram turned and ran from the lake. Jade watched him go once more.

............

The following evening, Jade went straight to the lake following her training. A thick, wet heat smothered the community of the Fates and Jade needed to escape. Bram avoided her all day, unknowingly infuriating her. She dropped her belongings by a tree and removed her clothes to reveal a black and purple bathing suit. She dove into the still water of the lake and allowed its cool silence to calm her mind.

Jade swam for nearly an hour. When she returned to the shore, she encountered a surprise.

"Hello, Jade."

"Bram," she cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd be here, and I wanted to talk to you about...about what Ash said."

"Oh thank destiny," Jade smiled, "I've been trying to talk to you about that all day."

"Yes well..."

"Is it true?" Jade demanded bluntly.

"I just..."

"Is it true, Bram?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Yes, what he said is true." Bram forced himself to look at Jade, "I've loved you since we were five and we met at this lake for the first time. And now...there's only a month until you have to go and make some other guy love you just so that the can kill you."

"Oh, Bram," Jade smiled at her friend.

"It isn't fair that I have to lose you to some demon that you've never even met. I love you, Jade. I love you. Don't you understand that?"

Jade remained in the water, her expression pensive and worried. She loved Bram, but in the way that someone loves a brother. She debated the many ways to tell him. Luckily, Bram understood her silence.

"I see." He muttered.

"Bram, it's just that..."

"No, don't explain. I understand. I was stupid for thinking that you might...never mind."

Jade pulled herself from the water and placed a kiss on Bram's cheek, "I will always love you, Bram."

Bram merely nodded and left the lake. Jade collected her belongings and followed.

............

**_A month before her birthday, Jade met with the Fate elders. She reviewed every aspect of her mission. They pointed out key events that would take place in my life. Jade listened carefully and noted the date they wanted to see her once more: May 13th – the day of her birthday._**

**_The month passed very quickly. Her parents and friends attempted to spend excessive amounts of time with her before her birthday. Even Bram overcame his sorrow at Jade's rejection and spent time with her. He convinced himself that she would eventually realize that her love for him was more than platonic. Jade lessened her training and spent time with her loved ones. Though she appeared happy and carefree because of her lack of fait in destiny, worry loomed over her thoughts._**

_**On the day of her birthday, her parents threw her a large party. Everyone attempted to act cheerful, but it was a somber occasion. At 3:00 o'clock that afternoon, Jade appeared before the elders once more.**_

............

"The time has come, Jade Betts. The time has come for you to begin your Final Mission," the first elder began. Jade smiled at the oxymoron in his sentence. He coughed and continued, "You have reviewed the mission and know now it by heart, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," Jade assured.

"Recite it for us," the second elder demanded.

Jade smiled and complied, "I will meet my destined today. He will rescue me from a group of ruffians who are attempting to rob me. I will convince him that I need a place to stay and..."

At 3:45, Jade finished relating her mission to the elders. They nodded their approval.

"Are you prepared, Jade Betts? Have you said your farewells?"

Jade recalled the sobbing of Sky and her mother. Her father's tight embrace. Ash's stumbling farewell. And, Bram's loving good-bye. Jade felt teas burn her eyes; she smiled to hide her agony. "Yes, sir, I have."

"That is good," the first elder nodded, "The time has come, Jade Betts. Please, step into the pool."

Jade turned away from the elders and faced the large pool in the centre of the room. Flickers of torchlight reflected in the still water. Jade steadied her breath and walked into the centre of the pool. She focused on a picture of her destined. The water rippled, swirled, and showed and image of her destined. Jade looked deeply into his eyes, and vanished.

............

_**And that is Jade's history. She left her own world that day, and I encountered her later that evening. I knew nothing of her past at the time. I knew nothing of her powers. I did not even know that I would fall in love with her. It was merely fate.**_

................................................

Gato: There is Chapter 1. Eeep...it was terribly long. Don't expect the rest of the chapters to be that long.

Irie: You could have made that into two chapters. All I had to do was slice it with my orange scythe of cutting...ness...

Gato: I'm going to pretend that sentence never occurred. Oh, and I want to see if you can guess who is speaking in the bold/italic parts. Tell me what you think in your review.

Irie: You better REVIEW!!

Gato: Please do review and tell me what you think of it so far. I REALLY need feedback on this story.

Irie: REVIEW!!


End file.
